Power of Disguise
by Spacebabie
Summary: It's the night of Halloween and everyone is in a festive mood. Including both Owen and Puck, as well as one of Puck's old friends from Avalon.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Me .

by: Spacebabie

Email: LadyAndromeda@smstars.zzn.com

___________________________________________________________________________

The Power of Disguise.

David Xanatos carefully walked to his office carrying a silver covered dish and a cup of coffee. Normally he would eat breakfast with his family, but since Fox wanted to wake up early so she could take Alex to the park, and he wanted to sleep in, it was obvious he could not.

He placed the tray on his desk and took a sip from his cup. It certainly was a bright and beautiful October day. Nothing like eating breakfast while enjoying the view of the city. 

David sat down and lifted the polished cover. French toast cooked golden brown and topped with fresh bright red strawberries, and gently dusted with powdered sugar. Scrambled egg whites topped with chalets and on the side a small container of strawberry yogurt.

'Owen does make a great breakfast,' He thought as he cut into his toast. After placing the bite in his mouth he looked up. Owen was standing in front of his desk holding a flat bag of black vinyl hanging from a clothes hanger.

"Owen you startled me," Xanatos said while dabbing his mouth with a napkin.

"Sorry sir," The dull man apologized. "I should have knocked."

"It's perfectly fine. I was just thinking about you and well, here you are."

"I've brought your costume for tonight. I laid Mrs. Xanatos's out on your bed along with Alexander's."

"Very good. Before you go help yourself to some candy." Xanatos waved his hand above the white porcelain dish filled with opaque pastel gem shaped candies. "Pink Diamond's sugar gems. My second favorite to their Dulcinea de Leche bars."

"Thank you, but no thank you sir."

"Come on Owen live a little. It's Halloween."

"I have to start preparing for the party tonight."

"Oh yes Miss Masterson will be there." Owen just gave his boss a look.+

____________________________________________________________________________

Xanatos employees were placing blockades at two ends of the street that was in front of the Eyrie tower. Elisa leaned back against her car as she watched the scene. Xanatos paid the people who worked in the buildings next to and across from his to help out. People that worked for the life insurance building next to The Eyrie were hanging plastic skeletons. The hotel on the other side were placing Halloween themed vinyl stick ons.

She had always loved the holiday, but now it means more to her. Tonight she will be with her mate in public.

The aroma of a cinnamon and coffee floated into her nostrils. She turned to her side and noticed the cup of coffee her partner had offered her.

"One Cinnamon cappuccino," Matt said as she took her cup. "If you ask me that foam ruins it."

"Then why do I detect a hint of chocolate coming from yours?" She asked slyly.

"Cause it's a regular cup of Joe, with a little milk and a bit of chocolate."

"What is it with you and chocolate?"

"Food of the gods."

"Well there will be plenty tonight." She took a sip and nearly spat it out. "Ouch!"

"Too hot?" She nodded. "Got to let it cool down." They watched the bustling activity.

"Who will be watching Charlie?" Elisa asked.

"Demona and Bronx. Did you know he started crawling last night?"

"Really?" Elisa tried to sound happy but deep inside she felt a little jealous.

"Uh-huh. Can't seem to be able to do it today though, oh and he growled for the first time too. Demona wanted me to get a video camera and well I'll let you borrow-" He noticed the hurt in her eyes. "Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing, well it seems that everyone is able to have children: Fox, Demona, Maggie is pregnant."

"Are you and Goliath able to have a child?"

"I don't know if it's possible, It would be nice."

"If that last beaker wasn't destroyed by Castaway, or Canmore, or what the fuck he's calling himself these days, would you want some of the serum?" She looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

"No, and I don't mean it's because of the pain. It's because Goliath loves me for who I am, and I wouldn't want him to become human either."

"I understand, I think." They were quiet for a while.

"I wonder if it's true," Matt said.

"What's true?"

"If Jonny boy is a weregoyle."

"Elumore won't say but if it is then it's like the universe balanced itself out."

"How?"

"Demona used to hate all humans, then she started to become one at day. Castaway hates gargoyles. You see what I'm getting here?"

"I got it."

_________________________________________________________________________

Owen made his way through the groups of people setting up tables and booths. In the center of the activity stood Kitrina Masterson wearing and orange T-shirt and black denim pants. Her pulled taffy like hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing the same bracelet as before.

"No no no, not in the exact middle," She spoke through her headset. "Near the north entrance. Yes in the middle there. Okay call me if you need anymore help." She turned around and was face to face with Owen. She placed her hands on her hips as her eyes scanned him from his feet to his hair. "Well it aint a party without a pooper."

"Mr. Xanatos has asked me to assist you."

"Very well then." She raced to a nearby table and grabbed a couple of clip boards. "Here you go." She smacked one against his chest. "Can I ask you something? Are you human?" Owen flinched. "Why'd you flinch?"

"I don't really know," Mr. Burnett replied.

"Well there goes my theory. I thought you were an android." He eased up a little.

"I can assure you that I am as human as you are." This time she flinched. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I just felt a cold breeze. Winter is coming early this year." She glanced at her clipboard. "I got to make sure there are enough Fruity Clouds. You can help with the apple bopping. She noticed him staring at her. "Now what?"

"You wore that bracelet the last time I saw you."

"Yes I did, so?"

"It's unusual."

"It's a heirloom." As she walked past him Owen felt something brush against his left leg.

"Well if it isn't the fellow that never smiles," An elderly and familiar voice said. Owen turned around to see Joseph and Miriam Bluestone.

"Both your son and daughter-in-law are at work," Owen said.

"Look at him he doesn't even say hello," Miriam told her husband.

"I'm sorry. Greetings Mr. and Mrs. Bluestone. Your grandson is napping would you like to see him?"

"May I?" Miriam asked.

"I'll lead the way."

"Uh wait where is the sign up sheet?" Joe asked.

"You're volunteering?"

"To be chaperones for the trick or treaters." Owen glanced at his clipboard. Under the list of things to do was a sheet for the names of chaperones. He handed the couple the clipboard. Joe scribbled his name. Miriam's hand flowed in small curves.

"Now let me take you to the nursery."

_________________________________________________________________________

Maggie Reed zipped up the back of the forest green jacket on a four year old little boy.

"Here is your hat," She handed him the felt green hat with a slight point in the top that was made for his size. "You are the most adorable Peter Pan ever. Would you like me to paint your cheeks?" The child shook his head no and put on his hat. "Does anyone else need any help?"

"I think we are about done," Said the woman tracing around the mouth of a five year old with a red lipliner pencil. "Just have the finish this little clown's make-up."

"Now remember," Maggie made her voice loud and clear as she addressed all the children. "You stay close to Natalie and Claw until you get outside of the Eyrie building. Then you will be assigned into groups. Each group will have a chaperone or two. You will listen to them and follow their orders. Now you may go to Claw and get your trick or treat bags." The group of children ran out of there cheering, laughing with the older children betting on who will get more candy.

"Can't wait to have your own?" Natalie asked as she filled in the lips of the clown.

"I'm filled with joy that is for certain and amazement. I didn't know Derek and I could have children."

"I'm carrying Claw's child and I'm full human." she place a small rainbow wig on his head and sent him off. "It hasn't been easy recently. The little one has been dancing on my bladder."

"When is your due date?"

"A month and a half."

"Are you sure you will be able to handle the kids?"

"I'm just leading them to the surface. Have you been having any symptoms?"

"Just morning sickness and afternoon drowsiness. I'm a little nervous about the cravings."

"Don't worry," Natalie tied her hair back. "It is not as bad as it sounds. The strangest I had was dipping a grape popcicle into a box of Rice Krispies."

_________________________________________________________________________

"You two don't run ahead!" Natalie shouted as the seven year old twins raced ahead of everyone towards the decorated street. She started to waddle even faster when Claw placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook his head. Getting down on all fours he sprinted after them and leaped a head a few feet. The girls squealed when he landed. Claw picked up both of them as they giggled.

"Sandy, Mandy that was dangerous," Natalie told them. "You could have gotten hurt"

"We're sorry," The little cowgirl, Mandy said. She was the more quiet and responsible of the two.

"We're not babies," Sandy pursed her lips. She didn't want to be a cowgirl like her sister, instead she wanted to be a punk rocker.

"I know you're not babies, but Halloween can be dangerous. There are a lot of bad people out there." Sandy rolled her eyes a blew a raspberry using her lips instead of her tongue. "It's true. Some sick people look around for black cats. It doesn't matter if they are strays or not they just take them and cut them up."

"Even kittens?" Mandy asked.

"Yes," She nodded her head solemnly. "Even kittens. That is why you have to stay close to the adults. Some creeps even want to hurt children. Now Claw will lead us, and I'll bring up the rear."

________________________________________________________________________

Owen was waiting for them in the lobby. David Xanatos was dressed in the black armor of Darth Vader, Alex wore a miniature Luke Skywalker ensemble and Fox was in a near skin tight Wonder Woman costume.

"Owen where is your costume?" Xanatos asked.

"I don't have one."

"Nonsense man this is Halloween. Why don't you change into Puck?"

"That will be against the rules sir."

"Okay how about Owen Burnett dressed as Puck?" Fox finished adjusting her tiara and listened to what her husband said. The image of Owen wearing a white wig and plastic ears made her chuckle. "May I ask what is so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Fox answered. Then her eyes fell on Owen's tie. Instead of a plain solid or pinstripe it was bright orange with little black Jack-O-Lanterns. She cracked up again.

"What did you do to your mother at the park?" David asked his son.

"I dunt do anyting," Alex replied. "We saw Hollyween play."

"It's Halloween son."

"His tie," Fox managed to get out. David fixed his intense eyes on Owen's tie.

"At least you feel some of the holiday spirit," Xanatos said as he picked up Alex and headed out the door. Fox regained her composure and followed with Owen

________________________________________________________________________

"Trick or Treat, Trick or treat." The kids were shouting and begun shaking their empty bags in beat. Besides The Labyrinth children there were the kids of Xanatos employees as well as Maria Chavez's daughter Tina.

"Trick or Treat!" Alex joined in

"Smell my feet!" One of the older boys added causing a few laughs.

"Okay everyone," Kitty Masterson shouted through her megaphone. She was wearing a leotard in an animal print and a felinoid tail sewn in the rear, tan tights, and spotted boots. A spotted cloth hat with two large round ears was over her head. "As soon as Owen Burnett gets here we can start dividing you into groups."

"Ahem," Owen cleared his throat.

"Wow I never knew someone to actually say 'Ahem' before," Kitty said before turning to him. "Figured."

"Figured what?" Owen asked raising a brow.

"You wouldn't wear a costume, but nice tie." She handed him the list of chaperones. "Divide them anyway you like I have to help with the punch." She walked past to the Xanatos's. Fox stepped in front of her.

"Well, well it looks like we meet again Cheetah," The blue eyed woman said.

"Huh?" Kitty was blank for a second before looking at her own costume and Fox's. "I'm not the Cheetah I'm just a cheetah girl. Well, actually a leopard girl." She pointed to the beige spots surrounded by smaller black blobs.

"Sorry, but I used to be an actress and-"

"It is Halloween." Kitty said the last part with her. "Well your the only one who could pull of Wonder Woman as a red head, but I really love Mr. Xanatos's and your son's costumes."

"Thank you my dear," Xanatos said. "Alex what do you say? Miss Kitty said you had a nice costume."

"Tank you miss Kitty."

"You're welcome. Are you not going to act though?"

"I think I will." Xanatos put on his helmet. "Alex I am your father."

"Vader bad," Alex struck his father's leg with his plastic light saber.

"Alexander Xanatos?" Owen called out. "Come over here and get in your group."

"Go on sweetie," His mother gave him a playful push. "Go on and get some candy."

_________________________________________________________________________

Elisa was afraid to move in her costume. It wasn't expensive but Marle worked hard on making it for her and it was pretty. The whole gown was in a mixture of silver, pale blue, and white. The bell shaped skirt was in three layers with lace in an elegant lattice design over the top skirt. She wore gloves in matching silver and a light blue ribbon wrapped around her swept up hair. On her feet were clear plastic shoes made out of the same material as jellies.

She held her breath as she departed her parked car and handed a orange cardboard ticket to one of the guards.

"Shouldn't you have arrived in a horse drawn carriage?" One of them asked.

"Couldn't find any pumpkins," Elisa replied.

"Do you have to leave at midnight?" Another asked.

"Not tonight boys. Tonight the magic doesn't end until dawn." She began searching for familiar faces but found none. She decided to wait in front of the entrance of the Eyrie building for Goliath and the others to come down.

"Hey Maza," Maria Chavez called out.

"Captain?" Elisa paused and took a good look at her boss's costume. It was a standard blue police woman's outfit. "Oh Captain you're supposed to dress as something you are not."

"I am. In reality I'm the captain of detectives. Nice Cinderella costume, although I can't really picture your mother as an evil stepmother or your siblings as the evil step sisters." The were both quiet for a second and broke out laughing.

"Were laughing at the same thing right?" Elisa asked

"Your brother in a dress?" Maria nodded her head. "Seriously your father is here. He was assigned to Tina's group."

"I hope she isn't giving him too much trouble."

"She's outgrown being carried via piggy back. Would you like to go get some punch?"

"I'm waiting for the castle dwellers."

"Of course Bluestone and your mate and their friends. I'm surprised you haven't moved in yet."

"It would be kind of awkward to live in the same place with Matt."

"Is it his wife?"

"She did try to poison me once, but that's not it. Well it's part of the reason. The other reason is. Well you'll meet them tonight."

_________________________________________________________________________

"It's kind of weird taking the elevator down," Lexington said as he Angela and Broadway exited the elevator.

"I'm beginning to see a theme here," Matt said as he noticed their costumes.

Angela was wearing a green checkered farm girl dress complete with apron. Her sable hair was gathered in two braids that hung in front of her shoulders. She clutched a little wicker basket. Broadway wore jumbo sized lion's costume. He even had the gloves and furry slippers made for his large hands and feet. Brooklyn was in a tattered shirt and overalls with straw sticking out of the pockets a large hat with holes poked for his horns was on his head. Marle was in armor with a silver hat and silver make up. Rounding out the group was Gloria in a witch's outfit and Jerry in a red jacket, furry pants and a gorilla mask.

"If you ask me I think Broadway would have been better as a scarecrow," Brooklyn said.

"Are you saying I don't have a brain?" Broadway asked.

"Are you saying you're a coward?" Angela asked planting a finger in Brooklyn's chest.

"If Frank and Lexington participated we would have all the main characters," Marle said. "Frank could have been the tin woodsman and I could have been Glenda."

"I wanted to be a dead pirate long before you guys brought up this theme," Frank said. He did make a good dead pirate. He wore the jacket, pants, earring and buccaneer hat with a large feather. Make up changed his face from emerald green in color to pale grayish green with a fake gash in his neck.

"And there is no way I was going to be Toto," Lexington said. He was wearing a long white sheet with a hood that resembled a poncho. part of the front and back was attached at his belt with a little billowing out.

"You wouldn't have been Toto," Brooklyn said. "You would have represented the Lollipop guild." Lexington growled at that remark.

"Then I would have been the odd man out," Matt said. He was wearing brown shorts and a vest, a red bandanna, white shirt and a fedora with holes. Attached to the belt was a curled up whip.

"I believe we are all here," Goliath said. They all turned around. Goliath and Hudson had just exited from the elevator. They wore no costumes unless you count the pseudo flesh gathered around their wrists, ankles and necks dyed to their flesh tone to make it appear they are wearing, masks, gloves, and boots. Goliath even had a fake seam down his chest. "Now unless we all want to stand around and behave like hatchlings, and I'm aware that half of you didn't hatch, we can go to the party."

____________________________________________________________________________

Goliath's eyes lit up when he saw Elisa in her costume.

"I don't think it is possible for you to look even more beautiful," He was about to use his wings to sweep her in a hug but remembered he was not allowed to move his wings that night. Instead he just hugged her.

"You look handsome, despite the globs," She tapped at his seam.

"Not everyone is pro gargoyle."

"I know but most people here are."

"Still to be safe." He looked deep into her eyes. She leaned up to kiss him.

"Uh Captain?" Matt started.

"Save it Bluestone," Maria said. "Your partner already gave me a lecture."

"I did not," Elisa said not moving her eyes from Goliath.

"I guess we better start mingling," Hudson said. "Lets go lads, and lasses."

The group passed by the large cardboard tree that had holes punched in through the branches. Each hole had a lollipop in it. "Help yourselves," Was painted on the trunk.

"What does it mean?" Broadway asked.

"It means take a free pop," A woman dressed in a leopard costume said. "I'm Kitty Masterson. I'm a representative for the Pink Diamond company."

"I love your Dulcinea de leche bars," Broadway said.

"Thanks, I love your costumes. A regular gargoyle. A gargoyle version of _Wizard Of Oz_, a ghost goyle, a dead pirate gargoyle and Indiana gargoyle."

"Ye got it all right Lassie," Hudson nodded.

"So do you folks need help I can offer myself as a guide."

"I would like that tour very much," Frank grinned at her.

"Me too," Broadway said as he picked a lollipop for himself and Angela. "What about you Angela?"

"I guess so." Frank, Hudson, Angela, Broadway, Jerry and Gloria followed her.

"Where are you two going?" Lexington asked Brooklyn and Marle.

"Scoping the booths and maybe get some punch," Brooklyn said.

"I'm coming with you," The olive colored gargoyle said.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm thirsty."

"I don't mind," Marle said "Are you coming Matt?"

"Nah, I just want to stay here a moment longer," Matt replied.

________________________________________________________________________

"Natalie?" Brooklyn asked when he saw the familiar pregnant woman sitting down. "What are you doing here?"

"Claw and I led the children here," Natalie replied. "When the children return we'll be leading the smaller ones back."

"How are you feeling?" Marle asked.

"Fat," the brunet laughed. "Oh my ankles are so swollen I need to rest them for a while." She stretched out her legs.

"Are the clones coming?" Lex asked warily.

"Maggie and Talon are bringing them. Oh here they are now." The rest of the labyrinth dwellers approached them.

"Papa Brooklyn guess what I am," Malibu happily walked up to Brooklyn. The roots of his hair was gathered in a large band making the rest of it fluff out. A star was painted on his chest.

"I give up," Brooklyn said.

"I'm a Star bellied sneech," His clone replied.

"They have a theme too," Marle noted. Burbank wore a black and white outfit with a large red and white striped hat, Hollywood wore a gray shirt and pants with an elephant mask and apron with a fake egg in the pocket.

"Except one of them doesn't really match," Lexington noticed of his clone.

"Hello lo Papa apa pa Lexington Lexington," Brentwood spread his wings displaying his feathered outfit and a the bill of a waterfowl was attached to his mask.

"He loves the geese from _Charlotte's Web_," Maggie explained.

"_Wizard of Oz_," Delilah pointed to Marle and Brooklyn.

"Yup," The ice blue female nodded. "And you two are from _Lord of the Rings_?"

"The first one," Samson said. "We haven't read the other books yet. I'm Aragorn and she is Arwen."

"Derek glad you can make it," Chavez, Elisa and Goliath approached them.

"Hey sis," Talon smiled. "Uh Maria?"

"Yes I know it's not original."

"Elisa mama is pretty," Delilah commented.

"Thank you Delilah, you look nice your self," Elisa commented.

"She sounds like you," Maria said to Elisa.

"Wait till you hear Samson."

"Samson?"

"Yes?" Samson asked. Maria Chavez nearly stumbled backwards.

"He sounds like Bluestone."

"Detective Bluestone is one of my fathers," The white gargoyle said. "The other is Goliath."

"Apparently Sevarius still had some of my DNA," Goliath said before placing a hand on Samson's shoulder. "I know it is hard for me to accept, but if you wish to call me father."

"I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

"They are lovers?" Maria indicated the two hybrids.

"They recently were mated," Elisa nodded.

"Now I see why it might be awkward."

_______________________________________________________________________

Matt took another sip of his punch when he noticed children running around clutching plastic bags full of candy.

"There he is," He heard the familiar voice of his father. He turned around to hug his parents.

"Heard you two were volunteering," Matt said.

"Well until our grandson is old enough to trick or treat we have to make due," Miriam said. "Now why are you dressed up? You don't really need to." She pointed at his wings.

"Since this my natraul night form then I have to dress up."

"Now Miriam let him have fun," Joe said. "It's Halloween. Having fun son?"

"Well the games and events haven't really started."

"Is it all right If I go see Charlie? Miriam hogged him this afternoon."

"Go ahead dad," When he left Matt turned to his mother. "Did they wear you guys down?"

"No they were well behaved."

"Detective?" They both heard Matt's voice from behind.

"Did you just say detective?" Miriam asked.

"No that would be Samson." They turned around to see the white gargoyle.

"Detective?" Samson repeated.

"He looks and sounds like you," Miriam's eyes widened.

"He's a hybrid clone made up of my and Goliath's DNA."

"Who made him?"

"My love Delilah made me."

"And Delilah is?"

" A hybrid using Elisa's and Demona's DNA," Matt explained. "Who was created by Thailog a clone of Goliath made by Anton Sevarius."

"And he was made out of a snake and a rat," Miriam said. She took in a deep breath. "Hello Samson. I'm Miriam."

"My blood father's mother?" Samson asked. "Do I have the permission to call you grandmother?"

"Well he is more polite than you," Miriam said. "Call me Nana dear."

_________________________________________________________________________

Demona held onto the rattle and shook it gently trying to get the attention of son who was tugging on Bronx's ear. 

"Who's there?" She asked when she heard a knock at the door.

"It's me Joseph Bluestone. Can I come in?"

"You may." Joseph entered the nursery. Charlie let go of Bronx and stared at his grandfather.

"Grrrr," The infant growled.

"Young man you do not growl at your grandfather," Demona said. "I'm the one who does that, except I don't hate him."

"Females get along with their father in laws, they usually have a problem with the mother in laws. Now us men are hated by both inlaws." He sat down next to her. "So I heard he started crawling."

"He did last night. I'm trying to see if he'll crawl to me."

"Let me try." He picked up a small stuffed penguin. "Look what Bepop has. It's Mr. Icy."

"Come here Charlie," Demona shook the rattle again. The hatchling stared at them for a minute flicking his tail left and right. Gurgling he moved forward gripping the rug with his claws.

"That's it come on," Joe urged. Charlie crawled a few feet more and nearly stumbled. Demona picked him up.

"That will be enough for tonight," She said.

"Wish I brought the camera."

"I'll let you borrow the tape."

_______________________________________________________________________

"Wanna use my light sabba," Alex Xanatos said pooching his bottom lip out. He was ahead of the line for the first children's pinata.

"Alexander you must use the same stick the other children used," Owen said.

"No."

"Young man." A sigh made him stop in his tirade as Kitty shoved him aside. Again he felt something brush against his leg. He noticed it was her costume tail. She kneeled before the toddler.

"Good Jedi let me hold on to thine light saber while thou partake upon the pinata shattering," She said. Alex had his in between his lips while he thought about it.

"You can hold it," He placed the plastic toy in her hands. Owen handed him the stick and tied on a blind fold.

"You may strike it three times."

"Whack," Kitty corrected. "You whack a pinata. Stop being so stiff." Alex struck the paper mache bat with all his might. Everyone heard something break and a small crack was formed in the center of the pinata. Alex hit it again. the crack widened and there was a small hole. A few pieces of candy fell down.

"One more time!" Kitty urged. Alex hit it with all his might. The pinata split in half causing an assortment of candy to rain down. The little boy removed his blindfold before joining the other children in gathering candy.

Alex was filling his pockets when Kitty approached him.

"Here is thine light saber," She handed him his toy back. "Okay you have fun I have to go supervise a cake walk."

Owen picked up Alex.

"We are going to stay together," Burnett said.

"Why?"

"We are going to have some fun."

"Oooh like what?" A female voice asked from behind. Owen turned around to see a girl no older than 14 with long jet black hair stare back at him. She was wearing a black dress with a white spider web design on it and an orange belt. The underneath of her skirt was ruffly and also orange. On her legs were white and orange striped stockings. Her shoes were black high heeled boots. In one ear was a spider earring in the other was a skull. 

"Does Samhain know you are here Hallie?" Owen asked.

"Daddy never gives a fuck where I am," Hallie replied as she adjusted her orange masquarde mask.

"What about Oberon?"

"He knows this is a holiday, and he knows us Party Fey who specializes in certain holidays need to leave Avalon. He gives us permission when we ask nicely. Oh that's right you didn't ask nicely did you boy wonder?" Ever since the 1950's she had been calling him that connecting the Robin from the comic and his other name Robin Goodfellow.

"I have a higher purpose."

"Oh cut the crap Robs. Both you and I know that when you want to play something you will hold on to it as long as you can but when you are forced to play something you hate it."

"Crap," Alex said while stuffing his face with the caramel and milk chocolate swirl bars.

"Now look at what you did," Owen accused.

"Do I give a-" Owen cut her off.

'Lets see what Titania gives when she finds out her grandson has been learning filthy words from you!" Hallie was speechless.

"Who's cussing in front of a kid?" Kitty had returned. "Okay we just need one more person for the walk so how about it Mr. Burnett?"

"I'm a bit tied up," Owen replied.

"Okay what you?" She addressed Hallie. The female fey's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Are you okay?"

"Hey Kitty we got a final player!" Someone shouted.

"Never mind. See you around." He waited until Kitty left before he spoke.

"What was that about?"

"She saw me," Hallie replied. Owen arched a brow. "I made myself invisible too those who don't have any fey blood, but she saw me."

"Miss Masterson doesn't have any Fey blood in her."

"I know, but how can she be immune to our magic?"

"We shall see," He took Alex to area that was well hidden. Hallie appeared next to him. "Alexander it's time for your magic lessons," He said changing into Puck in mid sentence.

"Oh this kind of fun," Hallie grinned. "But remember break the rules and I'll tell." Puck frowned as he set Alex down.

"Now watch your Uncle Puck. Send forth my invisible lighted spheres and set down on the guests no harsher than tears. My magic only confined to this location and place let those who are touched act like their costumed face." 

Five small spheres of glowing light flowed out of his hands and floated over the festivities. Nobody seemed to notice them as they floated by. One landed on someone dressed as a werewolf. The person got on all fours and started growling at the other party guests.

"Oooh this is just like that episode of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ where this guy made people change into their costumes," Hallie clapped. "I love it."

"They are only acting like they're costumes," Puck said. "They are not changing into them. That spell is a little more complex and I should use something more simple for Alex, and when do you get a chance to watch television?"

"We use the mirrors. Did you know Vestia, Iduna and Grandmother are hooked on to_ Days of our Lives_?"

"I'm not here for the gossip, although fill me on some later, I'm here to educate." He rested his hand on Alex's shoulder. "Okay kiddo you try."

"Send fort-" Alex was interrupted.

"Send forth. Think three thick things: thumb, thigh and throat."

"Do this when you say the th," Hallie helped. She stuck out her tongue.

"Think three thick things: thumb, thigh and throat," the toddler wiped his chin with his sleeve when he finished.

"Good now try the spell again," Puck instructed.

"Send forth my invisible," he paused.

"Lighted spheres and set down on the guests no harsher than tears. "

"Send forth my invisible lighted spheres and set down on the guests no harsher than tears."

"My magic only confined to this location and place let those who are touched act like their costumed face." 

"My magic only confined to this location and place let those who are touched act like their costumed face." Five lights escaped from Alex's hands and floated over the area.

"Do it again."

"Send forth my invisible lighted spheres and set down on the guests no harsher than tears. My magic only confined to his location and place let those who are touched act like their costumed face." This time eight lights escaped.

"Again." The blue eyed child repeated the spell and sent out twelve more lights.

"I just set my spell on invisibility on you boy wonder," Hallie said. "Shall we watch the chaos?"

"Chaos is such a harsh word. I prefer unpredictable fun." He grabbed Alex's hand and followed the other fey through the sea of people.

________________________________________________________________________

Samson clutched the bean bag skull in his talons as he aimed. With a gentle toss he threw it through the hole in the dead center.

"Congratulations," The man behind the booth said and handed the white gargoyle a prize-o-lantern. He gave it to Miriam.

"That is sweet of you dear but shouldn't you give it to Delilah?" Miriam asked.

"I'm going to try to win her a lot of things," Samson said. "but I want to win you something Nana."

"You are such a good boy."

"Thank you, what would you like to do next?"

"Matt would never ask me that. Oh dear if he was around he would be jealous."

"I don't want to cause that."

"Cause what?" David Xanatos sauntered up to them. "It's good to see you again Mrs. Bluestone."

"Mr. Xanatos that is quite the costume," Miriam complimented.

"Who is he supposed to be?" Samson asked furrowing his brow ridges. "Dark Lord Sauron?"

"I have to loan Talon the Star Wars tapes.

"Oh I haven't seen much movies," Samson tried to smile. Xanatos did not see the little light that landed on his back. He stumbled forward.

"Are you feeling fine Mr. Xanatos?" Miriam asked.

"Who are you?" Xanatos asked. His breathing became shallow and raspy. "Where am I?"

"I'm Samson and you are at a party."

"I'm not familiar with this race." He pointed at Samson. "Why am I here? I'm suposed to be on my ship trying to find the Millennium Falcon."

"Not bad," Miriam clapped. "But James Earl Jones you aint."

"Grrr!" A person in a goblin costume snapped at them. Samson took a protective stance in front of Miriam.

"It's okay dear. It's only a costume."

"Good thing I didn't have my light saber on me," Xanatos said.

"Samson you're needed." Talon appeared behind the goblin and gave him a small jolt. Just enough to knock him out. "People are actually acting like their costumes. they think they are who they are dressed up as."

"It's no longer pretend Mr. Maza?" The hybrid asked.

"Yes and please stop calling me that."

"The little children from the labyrinth?"

"Claw and Natalie have taken them home." Samson picked up Mrs. Bluestone.

"I have to find a safe place for you Nana."

"I understand."

________________________________________________________________________

"So Robs aren't you afraid of what might happen when someone might leave the party and cause mischief in the city?" Hallie asked before blowing on one of the spheres as if it was a bubble and watched it land on a person in an Elvis costume.

"Nope once they exit the barriers the spell is broken and they wonder how they got out there."

"Beautiful that's-look at her!" Hallie pointed at Kitty Masterson trying to move out of the way and dodge the lights. "She is not supposed to see the lights."

"I knew there was something about her," Puck said.

"Besides turning you and your alter ego on? Don't give me that look I put two in two together. She's pretty and the fact that you haven't been getting any. Hey she didn't miss that one!" 

While trying to avoid having her rear end poked by a devil's pitchfork Kitty didn't see the light that landed on her hand. The woman jumped backwards before looking at her hand. From where they stood Hallie, Puck, and Alex could see the blister that formed on her middle finger.

"Backlash," Hallie gasped before disappearing. Puck sucked in his breath before turning back into Owen. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Alex was no longer by his side.

________________________________________________________________________

Kitty didn't have time to worry about her hand. She had bigger problems to deal with. People dressed as cartoon supervillians were ordering those in monster costumes to attack everyone else.

"Brains," a small group of zombies were lurching towards her.

"When I catch the jackass that spiked the punch with LSD I'm going to kick his ass," She said to herself as she backed away. "Were all are under the effects of something. Now who wants to hear a Michael Jackson song?"

"Leave the human alone you dead things!" A gargoyle, no a person in a gargoyle costume leaped in front of the zombies. It wasn't too bad of a costume but not as good as the ones she saw by the lollipop tree. She turned around and nearly tripped over a child.

"Let me help," It was Alexander Xanatos.

"What?"

"Let me help with your owie."

"This ?" She pointed to her blister. "Oh sweetie right now we have to get you and the other children to-" The toddler cut her off.

"Tiny injury that I see, with a small touch you shall flee." He tapped her finger with his index. Two more blisters formed on her hand. "I'm sorry."

"I don't think it was your fault." She picked him up. Owen ran up to her. "You idiot! How could you let him wander off when all of this is going on?"

"I'm sorry but right now I nee to take him," Owen apologized.

"Of course you need to take him. It's not safe for..." She trailed off when she noticed the two gargoyles that marched up behind Xanatos's assistant.

"Owen!" Goliath roared. "Or should I be shouting at Puck. What is the meaning off this?"

"Okay you may not realize this but you two are not really gargoyles," Kitty tried to explain.

"They are gargoyles," Owen appeared to be shrinking. His glasses melted away while his ears grew long and pointed and his hair grew longer and turned white. The rest of clothes dissolved into a bright red and blue outfit. "As they are right that I'm Puck Sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" She was too pissed at being called that name to be shocked. "Nobody calls me Sweetheart."

"Would you prefer Sugar, or Honey. I got it how about Candy girl?"

"Puck!" Hudson shouted.

"All right all right," The white hair fey sighed. 

"Cheetah I should have known!" Fox Xanatos's voice was heard right before she performed a flying leap kick, ending with her foot striking Kitty in the back. The younger woman flew into the ear leaving behind her hood. She landed a few feet away from them sliding on her stomach. "Undo your evil now."

"Sorry Lass," Hudson picked her up from behind. "but yer not yerself tonight."

"Let me go monster."

"Did mama hurt Miss Kitty bad?" Alex asked. Goliath looked at Fox's son. His eyes were brimming with tears and his bottom lip was sticking out. The clan leader's eyes lit up as he returned his focus on Puck.

The member of the third race was by Masterson's side rolling her over gently.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "You and the Xanatos family were the last people on this planet I want to harm." Damn it he hated it when Hallie was right.

"You see what your fun has caused?" Goliath asked. Puck closed his eyes and nodded his head. "I shall stay with your friend until you fix all this." Alex's teacher stood up and marched over to Hudson.

"I let you all have fun and pretend to be your guise," Puck began. "But now the fun is done. Let the truth open your eyes." Swirling mist exited from his hand and blew towards Fox. The greenish cloud encircled her. She blinked and paused in her mid pummeling of Hudson's back.

"Hudson you can put me down now," The strawberry blond said.

"Tis good to have ye back to yer senses," Hudson smiled as he set her down on her feet.

"Oh God I kicked her."

"It wasn't your fault princess," Puck said. "It was part of our spell."

"How could you do this? I wasn't the only one affected and Kitty probably isn't the only one who was injured."

"Like I said before I'm sorry. Alex we need to make it better."

"I let you all have your fun and pretend to be your guise." Alex began.

"But now the fun is done," Puck helped.

"But now the fun is done. Let the truth open your eyes." The same green mist was sent from him.

"Now that's make a big batch of the mist. We gotta make sure everyone is cured. Say it with me."

"I let you all have your fun and pretend to be your guise," They said together. "But now the fun is done. Let the truth open your eyes."

________________________________________________________________________

"You stay away from him!" Angela wielded her basket at Jerry who kept making ape like noises. Behind her Broadway was cowering.

"You are very brave my pretty," Gloria sneered. "but bravery won't save you. I will have my ruby slippers." She was still cackling when the mist formed around them. Angela lowered her basket as Broadway stood back up. Jerry stood straight up and removed his mask.

"Man nobody told me how hot it was in there," He said.

"What just happened to us?" Gloria asked.

"We were under a spell," Angela explained. "We thought we were really our costumes."

"There you are," Frank raced in on all fours. "He's gone nuts. He thinks he really is Indiana Jones."

"Frank!" Matt approached them. "I don't know how to tell you I'm sorry."

"Keep that whip away from me."

"It's all right," Angela assured him. "The spell is over."

"Spell?"

"She's right," Broadway told him. "We thought we were our costumes too."

"How come I wasn't affected?"

"I don't think everyone was," Marle said. She and Brooklyn joined them. "We weren't affected either."

_________________________________________________________________________

Kitrina's green eyes opened. The blurry glaze that she saw faded to the large lavender gargoyle looking at her with appeared to be concern.

"My back," She gasped and sat up. "There is going to be bruise there."

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Goliath asked.

"Just my costume." She slowly stood up and looked down her front. Part of the leotard was abraded revealing part of her bra and skin. She ran her fingers through her hair. Her eyes widened in alarm. "Where is my hood?" Her voice was on a verge of panic.

"Over there," Goliath pointed. As she ran past him he got a good glimpse of her ears. He didn't really pay any attention them while she was on the ground. He just knew they were big. Now that he got a good look at them saying they were big was an understatement. They were bigger than Alfred E Newman's and perfectly round. The backs of them were covert with a thin pelt of fur making it look like velvet.

She retrieved the hood and quickly placed it over her head. Her enormous ears were a perfect fit for the costume ears.

"Your ears," Goliath said.

"You saw?" Kitty asked.

"How canne miss em?" Hudson asked.

"She does not want to talk about it," Owen said and kneeled by her. "I'm sorry. I should have thought things through with that spell." Alex ran up to them and hugged her gently.

"I'm sorry too," The child said.

"That's right you changed into Puck?" Kitty asked. "The guy from Shakespeare?"

"I didn't think it through. I would have if I wasn't repressing my feelings for you."

"You like me?" Owen closed his eyes and nodded.

"I like you too Miss Kitty," Alex said. Kitty ran her fingers through the toddlers hair.

"Hey I'm going to heal and well from what I read the Puck in the play didn't seem the type that thinks things through."

"Boy you got that right," Hallie appeared. "If he did he wouldn't have been banned from Avalon."

"Who are you?" Goliath asked.

"That is Hallie, the daughter of Samhain," Owen explained.

"Yo Robs I don't give a flying-" She paused when she saw Owen's eyes flicker down on Alex and then look up at her. Fox's mother instinct brought her racing towards her son and placing her hands on his ears. "Fart about titles and airs. I'm here to give you some info on your eye candy." She smiled when Kitty bristled. "As you all know Puck isn't the only trickster. There are others. One being Coyote."

"Yes," Goliath nodded. "I have met Coyote."

"His jurisdiction is over the south west. Besides Arizona this also includes New Mexico and Nevada. Nevada is home to casinos and a certain military area that the government denys. Now what is that number of that area again?"

"Fifty one," Kitty gritted her teeth.

"Right, whenever something crashes on U.S property that the dork on Easter Island knows isn't the enemy. Yes tall dark and purple, I know you have respect for Nokkar. You don't have to get your loincloth in a bunch. Now where was I?" She examined her nails. "Oh right. They haul the ships to Nevada and keep the inhabitants there. Now they stole some info from a certain scientist and lured innocent humans to be tested on. Of course they lied to their own people about the tests and spliced the E.T DNA with the people, and somehow you all escaped but Coyote never did tell me how. So am I right?"

"You're right," Kitty sighed. "The Tyne Ail. Sort of cat like. I have their ears, their tail," She grabbed the tail of her costume. "Although it is only half their length and this." She bent the knuckles nearest her finger tips in her right hand. Her nails grew an inch and curled. She bent her fingers back and the nails retracted.

"You also have their immunity to magic."

"Their what?" Several voices asked at once.

"Oh jeez boy wonder I thought you supposed to be teaching the kid about his roots."

"One of the rules about magic," Owen began. "It only effects those who are born on the same planet the spells originate."

"But I was born on Earth," Kitty said.

"Your transfusion didn't. Of course it isn't completly without effect. There is Backlash as we call it. No matter how big or small the spell is the effect is the same. Some species fall asleep, some go blind, some get gas and in the Tyne Ail's case they blister. Whoops look at the time Gotta run." Hallie faded again.

"So should we try to salvage what is left of the party?" Kitty asked.

"We should see if anyone else is hurt," Goliath replied.

"Take Alex inside," Fox ordered. "I have the good mind to fire you, but I won't." Owen picked up Alex and nodded.

"I'm coming with you," Kitty said following Burnett. The blond man sighed. "Look if you are going to apologize again don't. You made a mistake, and now you are learning from it. That is what mistakes are for. To learn from them.

"I'm not supposed to make mistakes," Owen said.

"If you were an actual android I would have agreed, maybe, but you are not. You are a human being and nobody is perfect. I'm not, Your boss isn't"

"I still feel guilty."

"Well you are supposed to. I know I'm injured. If it was someone else who kicked me it wouldn't have been so bad, but Mrs. X was part of a live action television show where she did her own stunts." Owen stared at the ground before entering the lobby.

"Other people could have been hurt. Some of the guests are real gargoyles.." He pressed the button for the elevator.

"I know but you didn't send a lot of those lights out."

"Only five."

"I sent out a lot," Alex said The doors opened.

"And one of them hit me," Kitty gave a slight fake giggle. "I know you will be baking big fat apology cakes for a lot of people but lets face facts. I'm probably the only one who was really hurt and I'm not that pissed. I'm forgiving you."

"I accept your forgiveness Miss Masterson but-" Kitty cut him off as they exited the elevator.

"Don't Miss Masterson me, now that I know how you feel. When did that happen?"

"I guess it began when I was staring at you the other day in Mr. Xanatos's office. There was something about you. Now I know it's that alien blood, and that braclet. What is that thing?

"It creates a holographic disguise. That is why you can't see my ears or tail."

"but there was something else. Mr. Xanatos pointed out that I had feelings for you which I denied, but it caused me to think about you."

"You thought about me since that day?" He nodded.

"And when we had to work together this morning the feelings grew, but I couldn't express them."

"Why?"

"Cause of my being Owen."

"So is it just Owen who likes me or does that naughty little imp have feelings also?"

"We both do."

"Oh, Does part of being Owen mean you can't fall in love?"

"I can't express it."

"Who says? That little witch with a capitol B in the black dress? Oberon? I don't think they would mind a little kiss now and then, some flowers, please don't send me candy, but I'm sure your boss will give you a night off." She leaned up and removed his glasses. "Ever thought about contacts?"

"Why?"

"You have nice eyes, its a shame it has to be framed by these." She placed an ear piece into her mouth.

"Well I," Kitty grabbed his tie and pulled his head down. Closing her eyes she planted a kiss on his mouth. Owen didn't object and didn't fight her off. His own mouth parted slightly before he stood back up. "Wow I didn't know a mouth could actually form a squiggle."

"I, uh, better get you an ice pack."

____________________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe we are continuing," Frank said. Twenty minutes after the spell was lifted Xanatos and grabbed the mike that was part of the hire DJ setup to make an announcement. People were to stay away from the punch. One of the bowls most likely contained a type of drug that caused some of the people to act strange. To satisfy every one's thirst they broke into the emergency liters of sodas.

"Fox is pissed," Matt nodded. "I never seen her that angry, but I'm sure she will let up once the dance starts."

"I actually feel sorry for Owen," Lex nodded. "And of course Alex."

"How is that spell ever supposed to be handy?" Matt asked.

"I think it's part of the mind altering lesson plan."

"I can't really feel sorry for him," Frank said. "While Lex and I are still single he is getting himself some pussy." Both Lex and Matt spat out their sodas.

"What?" Lexington asked when he stopped coughing.

"Pussy," The beaked weregoyle said. "Her name is Kitrina, it's Kitty for short?" Matt walked over to and smacked him upside the head. "Jeez what was that for?"

"Bad pun."

__

The End


End file.
